Godzilla, Experiment Zero
by Gator-aide
Summary: It has been 51 years since the last appearance of Godzilla in New York. The year is 2050; the U.S. government struggles to keep control over the people as another World War threatens to break loose. O/C LOTS :
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Hello! This is Gator-aide here and this is my version of a promised Godzilla fan fiction to my sister. Everything is ****not**** as it appears at first, especially with Subject Zero, so bear with me as the story develops. I'm not going to go straight into introducing Godzilla so if you're looking for a clash and smash story you're going to have to wait a while if you're looking for it here.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the copyright for Godzilla but I did write the story you see before you as a purely fan fictional story for the enjoyment of myself and others.

**Summary: ****It has been 51 years since the last appearance of Godzilla in New York. The year is 2051; the U.S. government struggles to keep control over the people as another World War threatens to break loose. The U.S. Military starts a project to help defend against the upcoming war. Welcome to Operation Zero, the worlds next Super Soldiers…. Not. What and who can unite us in times of dire need and on the break of war?**

Chapter 1: Erased.

A pair of black high heels clanked against the floor of a metal hallway filled with observation glasses. A white lab coat carried a very robust figure standing 5'11 with a dark brown pony tail and black glass. The figure flipped through a stack of charts as she paced herself to the end of the dim hallway taking a sharp left towards a metal door.

"Please scan" spoke a robotic famine voice. "Yeah, yeah" she murmured to herself as she shifted the stack to one hand and pressed her right hand tight against the green scanner screen.

_Beep…beep…beep…beep… _

"Thank you Dr. Casie. Please stand on the yellow floor pads and place your chin on the metal bar so we can begin."

Dr. Casie hesitated before turning her right foot to the yellow pad and then her left, she then propped her chin on a padded metal bar. Two red and bold words appeared on the hand scanner reading, **'LOOK HERE'. **Then a ball above the hand scanner turned and opened as a red lazar quickly scanned past her eyes and then her face. It then proceeded to come out of its socket and float to the right side of her body, Another 2 words appeared on the scanner **'STAY STILL'.** After quickly scanning her body it floated back in the same manner and landed back into the socket, a few seconds later a green light flashed with approval. "Welcome Dr. Amber Sarah Casie, please report to your station for further instructions."

Dr. Casie took a few steps back as the thick air locked door began to depressurize and slowly open. As it opened you could see down the end of another hallway with big number 0201 printed in bold white letters across the back wall. 0201. Welcome to hell.

* * *

"Has she arrived? Is the test subject prepared?"

"Yeah, everything is going as planned and on time. This would make the General give anybody a raise compared to last time."

"The General? He hardly has a hand in this… put aside his little spies he sends down here highly recommended to keep an eye on us. He only knows what he reads in files. If anyone should get credit it should be Amber, she's the one doing all the work around here and working her ass off to keep this monkey show running."

"Really? You should tell that to the General, when he arrives at the station. Oh, and both of the presidents from the Science and Research Development team and Genesis will be here as well.

"What?! How come I never heard about this? Wow…from both Genesis _and_ the Military… it's a wonder, never thought they'd be workin together eh?"

"… Don't you read e-mails? Sheesh"

"You two, Cut the shatter!"

* * *

Amber entered her pass code into the computer … 3….4…4…9…0…12…9...7…5..1..9..01… 0201_… beep…beep…_"Welcome Dr. Casie."

She walked towards the door as it quickly slides open and she entered the central command room. She walked up to the middle and approached her second in command, "Return to your station." She spoke to her softly. Then she quickly turned and entered her pass code into the computer. After she got the good to go she opened the folder labeled Zero on her desktop, _great…everything looks to be going as planned, all we have to do is wait now._

"Ma'am! There seems to be a slight fluctuation in the power grid, we think it might be one of the protesters messing with the cable lines." The man stated standing at complete attention.

Amber scowled, "I'll Send a team down to fix it and security escort techs from section C" She picked up the phone and pressed the red button down at the bottom, "Please send a team of security guards to escort …Tech C2234-36 to fix the cable lines if necessary." She hung up and nodded at her co-worker. "Should be fixed within the next 30min., let me know if something changes."

* * *

2 Hr. Later

"Have the General and both presidents passed clearance yet?" Amber asked brushing a stray hair from her face and taking off her office coat.

"On their way up now," her second in command commented.

"Ok, then lets get this show on the road. I trust Subject Zero is prepped and ready to go?" Amber asked in a relaxed tone.

"As ready can be." Her second replied

"Good, bring up his containment cell."

An imaged flashed onto the screen of a man heavily sedated lying on a table stomach down with everything but the base of his neck covered by a white sheet. He groaned slightly as two men with quarantine gear from head to toe pushed something into his IV and then made a thumbs up at the Camera.

"Almost gruesome…" someone echoed. Amber immediately turned her attention to the man. "This man is a volunteer. He has no family, no career, and nothing to look foreword to in this life. He gave his full consent to everything that we're about to put him through and is well aware of the outcomes." She turned her body to speak to the room. "If **ANY** of you have a problem with that then I suggest you leave this room immediately and turn your card over before we go on with this experiment." Her eyes scanned the room of each troubled face in it. Nobody moved a muscle. "You've all worked on my team for 5 years now but this isn't debatable, if you can't handle the possible outcome we had in 2045, then leave. No one will hold it against you." She softened her voice at the end and lowered her eyes.

"Bravo! Miss Sarah well said." A deep sarcastic tone spoke from behind her.

Amber blinked in astonishment. "Le-! Ugh… I mean," she quickly composed herself and turned around. A slight rosy flush on her face "Vice President Wai… President Josefein, and General Hawkins, Welcome to Operation Zero." She spoke smiling at each of them but made a point to avoid Vice President Wai. He raised an eyebrow at her and cocked his head slightly. _Definitely _**not**_ professional_ she thought to her self quietly and narrowed her eyes.

"We've prepared a place for you over here," She gestured to table with three chairs facing the screen. "Once you're ready we'll begin

"You'll understand if father can't make it today, I'm afraid his health is troubling him again. So… he'll be here later to review the files and footage if he can, other then that I'll be here to make sure things go smoothly." Vice president Wai said taking a seat in the far left chair of the table. He began opening the file.

"Of course, as long as you're familiar with the terms of agreement and security protocol then I don't see a problem." She replied writing something down on the clipboard. He simply nodded.

Once all three flipped through the stack of files signing various papers and checking of a many of boxes and statements they set their pens down. Amber walked back up the small pair of stairs and pressed a button at the command control. She leaned in on the Microphone, "You have clearance to begin when you are ready." The two doctors nodded and closed metal restraints on the patient's ankles and wrists. He groaned again and twitched his leg from under the sheet.

One tech. leaned over the patient adjusting a machine above him to the man's spine. The other worked on a computer, prepping the machine for the ready to go. The first tech adjusting the machine then took 3inch needle and inserted into the base of the mans neck, he pressed the contents of the needle into his neck slowly. After he withdrawal the needle turned his head over to the second tech. and nodded. The second tech. took a deep breath in and pressed the enter button.

The machine, which had 5 very long needles on came closer to the man then stopped. A small light came from the machine as it scanned the alignment of the man lying before it. The 5 needles adjusted themselves from side to side. It then proceeded downwards, pressing into the mans flesh until it broke through the skin into the body. The five needles dug into his body past the red meaty part of him until it reached the spinal cord, it then began drilling into his Bone Marrow with a sick sickening cracking and crunching sound, his heart rate began to accelerate.

Once the drilling stopped the tubes connecting to the needles began inserting a purple and clear liquid into his bone marrow and muscles surrounding his spine. After 30 second of letting the liquid flow into him the machine cut it off and began withdrawing the needles from his spine. The second tech. pressed the talk button, "For the next 22 hours or stage '1', the patient will remain asleep until we wake him up for stage 2."

Amber turned to the two presidents and the General who shuffled their files around. "We have prepared sleeping accommodations for each of you if you wish to stay; we suggest you do to avoid unnecessary attention from the crowd and activists outside of the facility. Rest assured though, you are safe in here."

* * *

4:00 AM, the Next Day.

_**BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! WARNING! WARNING! RED ALERT! INTRUDERS DETECTED ON LEVELS A,B, and D! WARNING! FIRES DETECTED ON LEVELS A and B! WARNING! WARNING! RED ALERT!**_

Amber sprang from her bed and onto her feet. Intruders? In the facility? How? The bed behind her slide back into the wall behind her, and a weapons rack came from the ceiling. She side glanced at it, _security protocol states that all personal that is trained in the usage of weapons are certified to use them under red alert for protection purposes_… She quickly snatched a battery powered atomic pistol version 02 from the rack and a box of batteries inserts.

End of Chapter 1.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Who's attacking the facility? Huh? huh? Whats going to happen to that man who got injected in the spinal cord? WILL HE DIE? lol.... **

**Anyways it might take me a while to make another update because I'm working on three different fan-fics and I have to do stuff for school... I hate projects ... but the important thing is! That I've got the first chapter up! ;) Updates coming ASAP!**

**Did you like it ? Did you hate it? Does it need improvement?! WELL LETS ME KNOW! Please review...**

**My thanks to Meryl Streep (Yes I was listening to the Mama Mia soundtrack .) for the help!**


	2. Benevolence

**Author's note:**

**Ok ok ok! I know it's been like two months but I've been working on this! I'm getting there… I had to change the beginning of the chapter 3 times before I decided the direction I wanted the story to take. But FINALLY! I've been able to settle on something. Btw this is like the prologue to the actual story which will begin after this I'm done with this. You'll understand later why this is so important. Peace! ****:3**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 2 Benevolence **

Alexia's eyes were fixed to the man's throat. She pressed a cold, jagged metal against the bare skin of his exposed neck. She had caught this security guard, her eyes flashed to the dog tag around his neck, Thomas, off guard. Thomas was such an ordinary name. Why someone would name someone something so boring? It was like sealing their fate to be just what the world expected from them, just another nobody. She felt a slight twinge of pity, how ironic it must seem to him that he would meet such an end. She frowned slightly through the black fabric which well concealed her face. I bet he has a family, probably a wife and children. I bet he wasn't expecting this kind of event to happen to him, I bet he didn't even count on running into someone like me. Her brow furrowed, she never felt right when she was in these kinds of situations but it's not like she never felt it was wrong. It was all necessary: All for the mission.

She tilted her head, erasing all previous doubts about herself and her motives towards this man and focused on what her training had taught her. She remember what the previous 1 of 3, her master, who was basically a bad ass associated with a terrorist group called 'G.F.S', taught her before she died. A code followed by all previous members of 3. A code that taught you how to exercise control to maintained a calm when carrying out missions. Don't get me wrong, this isn't some Ninja code that is supposed to bring peace or whatever. Our handbook is for the deep sadistic side that just wants to bring destruction and chaos to the world. A code that shows no mercy, no benevolence: just the cold eyes of a killer in complete control. They were a sort of elite Mercenary group, but it was complex. Her hand shifted on the security guards neck. Even she, a member of 3 for 3 years, had a hard time comprehending some of the things written in this code. Some of the stuff just didn't make sense. Her eyes traced down to the man again, she had completely lost herself in thought for a minute. It was time to stop procrastinating.

The man had clearly been uncomfortable and hopeful since she hadn't slit his throat yet. Alexia's hand remained close the man's neck as she straddled him forcing him to stay down as she opened a small control panel on the arm holding the knife. She hit a button allowing the exhale of her breath to be heard in raspy echoes through out the storage closet. "Where… Vice President… Genesis."

His eyes widened, but glanced down to his red card key, "Will you let me live?"

Alexia cut the chain around his neck, and grabbed his card key; she flourished her knife into her back pocket. She took a silencer class 2 and pressed it to his chest. "Maybe."

He gulped, "Level D, Luxury sleeping quarters."

Alexia pushed off of him with her gun still pointed towards him. She turned around and head towards the door. She had disarmed this man, he posed no threat.

"Y-You think you can just leave!" The small security guard called pulling out his com device, threatening her. "Not… after what you've done, I won't let you hurt anyone!"

Alexia's eyes stayed calm through the fabric as she looked at him with disappointment.

_Mistake._

Her arms flashed up to her side shooting the communications device with the silencer02. Fear shot through the security guards face.

Alexia smiled. "I lied." Two fine blazing red bullets came from the gun and punctured his knee caps. She exited the through the sliding door as screams hollowed escaped throughout the hallway until the sound proof doors closed shut.

* * *

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP

Dr. Casie fired: two bullets barley made it past her without causing harm. She rounded the corner and pressed her back against the cold flat metal. Her feet ached from running in high heels and as much as she would have liked to discard them it was part of safety protocol to have some protection on your feet during an emergency. Who knows what kind of spills have already happened in the Chemicals lab? More fire hit the end of the hallway exploding with red light as they died into the metal. She grit her teeth, these activists had been pursing her since she got onto level D. Whatever evidence they were trying to find they wouldn't be able to access it without her security passage, so that means they haven't successfully been able to locate Operation Zero- yet. More fire whisked by her as she turned and fired a few shots to keep them at bay.

It was safe to assume that these were not normal activists. No one had access to level 5 and above arms unless they acquired them illegally or from the government, and from what she could tell, it was most likely they had involvement with the terrorist group G.F.S. A few of their pig headed mercenaries have been found dead or nosing around. For the sake of Operation Zero, she closed her eyes, I pray that none of the 3 show up.

Dr. Casie was about to turn around and fire when she realized that the firing had ceased. Her eyes widened, "shit!"

She peeked around the corner to catch a glance at the situation. To her astonishment, there was no movement. No… there was, but all of the previous threats had been annihilated by whoever, or whatever, was kneeling by one of the dead corpses.

She briskly turned the corner with her gun trained on the target, "Turn around." She barked. "Keep your hands where I can see them."

The man did so, slowly shifting the weight of his right leg as he pushed off of it to stand. She walked up to him, "don't do anything funny." She briskly threw the gun at his waist across the room. Her eyes wondered up to his face, it was hard to make him out in this light. Her eyes remained trained on his figure, he looked familiar but she couldn't place him.

"…Leon?" she whispered and her eyes widened slightly in astonishment at herself.

"Amber?" he questioned turning his body ever so slightly to see behind him. He grinned with his blond hair ruffled slightly.

Dr. Casie quickly shifted the gun in front of her, her brow furrowed. She quickly turned him around at gun point.

His eyes lit up, "It's is you." he quickly put his hands down and let a worried sigh, "I thought I had been captured, don't scare me like that!"

Casie relaxed, she lowered her weapon and clenched her jaw, "…Vice President you need to be more careful. Right now you're a prime target." Her eyes narrowed annoyed.

He tilted his head and grinned wider, "Am I? I thought this facility was supposed to have top-notch security." He shrugged questionably.

She sighed, "It is, that's what's worrying me."

"Is it?"

"…yeah," she trailed off. Her eyes met his, "Vice president…"

"What…"

Casie grabbed his shirt and threw him the floor behind the bunker. She quickly scooted next to him and pressed a finger to her pink lips. He looked at her utterly confused. He couldn't decide if she was trying to make an advance at him or, if she meant something else. She gave him a hard stare and mouthed the word, Danger. He opened his mouth but she gave him another hard look with her cold blue eyes. Three sets of feet could be heard off in the distance, stepping lightly, stalking.

Casie reloaded her gun and quickly and gave him one of the enemy's guns that were discarded after the beholder dropped dead. She sucked in a breath of air; they couldn't stay here for long. No doubt the enemy was already aware of they're location, and if not, then they better be damn lucky to make it to Operation Zero without being spotted. Her hand clenched Leon's arm jacket. She glanced her blue eyes at him, his attention full on her. She nibbled on her bottom lip, he was distracting her.

* * *

Alexia grumbled as she unscrewed the vent. She had been on her stomach for a good half an hour and it was really becoming irritated. She was a little worried that she would have irregular bowl movements because of this. She did have a slight problem, but laxatives help like a charm. The vent lid came off, but it wasn't very helpful. The vent was near the top of the ceiling and, she sighed, she was going to have to go head first. She wiggled to the entry; she imagined she even looked like a worm since she was dressed in all black. This outfit was really uncomfortable. Her head and arms were out, but it wasn't much good, she was still hanging halfway out of the vent. Alexia put her hands at the side of the vent and pulled herself out. She looked down and her eyes widened maybe that wasn't such a good idea either. She landed flat on her ass. She stood up, awww man. That was going to leave a really bad bruise. She rubbed her tail bone, if only this outfit had cushioning. Maybe she could suggest that once she got back to headquarters; though she doubted that any of the 3 would appreciate her sarcasm.

"Did you hear what happened to Hawkins on level C? They said he lost part of his hand in a fight against a G.F.S Merc.! Hawkins! Can you believe it?"

"You talk too much."

"But really I mean, it was like…."

Alexia pressed her back against the wall as security continued on patrol. The amount of luck she had never seemed to amaze her. She held her breath as they walked the opposite direction. She sighed, that was close. She blinked. Not that I couldn't take care of them, but secrecy is bliss. Alexia took blue print map of level D; intelligence had done its job well, as always. Her mission was to steal the information on what was known as "Operation Zero." Creative name, she glanced around, if you wanted something to sound obvious. She continued down the hall, her feet padding silently against the metal floors. This place was like a maze, everything looked the same and every level had different colors. The term labyrinth doesn't quite apply, but this place was still confusing like hell. It was like walking into High School all over again; without crawling around in the vent ducts of course. Alexia rounded another corner, again. She had been doing this for to long, avoiding people. Her hands itched for some action.

After a while of stalking around and avoiding guards, she had finally come to what was known as the vault. G.F.S had known about the human testing done at this facility for a while, they even had proof, but dirt on this place wasn't what they were interested in. It was the experiment. If they could get their hands on the next super solider formula then they would be the most powerful terrorist group on the planet. Alexia took out a circular tool and placed it on the door, this wasn't a normal door. Anyone could see that. She wouldn't be able to by-pass security for this. Her hands tightened and her eyes narrowed. She sat on the floor and crossed her legs, maybe she could blow the door open.

* * *

**AN:**

**HAHAHA! One more chapter until the prologue is finished. Does it burn? Ah… don't flame me… ;_;**

**Review please !**

**We have candy.**


End file.
